1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tool of this type is known from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,125. In this patent the holder is secured directly by means of the securing screw in a recess of a boring bar, the holder abutting with a rear lateral edge against the surface of the recess forming the support, while a forcing screw which is screwed into the front portion of the holder abuts against a corresponding point on the surface of the recess. If the holder is curved to some extent for radial adjustment of the cutting plate position, a horizontal swing of the holder also occurs at the same time in its front part, thus causing an undesirable change in what is known as the setting angle. In order to overcome this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,125 proposes a basically different design for a tool holder. This design means that there is no resilient deformation of the holder, but a change in the clearance of one support face on the boring bar is effected by displacing a wedge piece which corresponds approximately in dimension to the holder. The wedge piece and the container have inclined faces with respect to the support face. The longitudinal adjustment of the wedge piece is carried out by means of an eccentric arrangement located in the holder.
The adjustment of this known holder takes place using a special device, for which purpose the holder must be removed from the boring bar. In the operating position, adjustment or readjustment cannot be performed on the boring bar, because the holder is screwed securely onto the boring bar together with the wedge piece, so that no relative movement between the holder and the wedge piece is then possible.